1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed a sewing device of a type that is provided with a sensor for automatically detecting an operational state of the sewing device. For example, there has been proposed an embroidery sewing machine that is provided with a sensor for detecting an operational state of the sewing machine. The operational state of the sewing device is defined by operational conditions of various parts in the sewing machine and various operations manipulated by a user onto the sewing machine.
The sewing machine is previously stored with data of a program for producing predetermined warning messages or alarm sounds for indicating that abnormal operational states are detected. The sewing machine is provided with a monochromatic liquid crystal display (LCD) capable of displaying the warning messages. Alternatively, the sewing machine is provided with a buzzer for producing alarm sounds.
With this structure, when the sensor detects some abnormal operational state, the monochromatic liquid crystal display is controlled by the program to display a warning message predetermined for the detected operational state. Or, the buzzer is controlled to produce an alarm sound. The user of the sewing machine in notified that the sewing device is presently in that abnormal state.